


Avril Lavigne and Emma Watson: Dungeon Tales

by ao84



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Golden shower, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pegging, Piss, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Spitroasting, Vomiting, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao84/pseuds/ao84
Summary: Avril Lavigne and Emma Watson are kidnapped and held at a secret location underground, where they are held as sex slaves, and men from all over the world pay to rape them...
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer:  _ _The following is a work of fiction and did not actually happen. All violence against women is wrong and the events in this story are purely fantasy._

_ Spring 2008, somewhere in the Nevada desert: _

Avril Lavigne's eyes opened slowly. She felt an extreme sense of disorientation. She was looking down at the floor, her head dangling over... _something._ Her long blonde hair hung low over her eyes, obscuring her vision. She snapped her head back to get a better look. _Where am I?_ It was dark, and she was lying on her stomach, on top of....a barrel? _And I'm naked! What the fuck?_

She tried getting up, only to discover her arms were chained to the bottom of the metal barrel. It was upright, so that her legs were dangling behind her, barely touching the ground, while her arms were restrained by tight chains in front. She was completely helpless, her limbs sprawled out on all sides of the barrel, her petite body held in place for... _what?_

Now she felt a dawning sense of pure terror. How had she gotten in this situation? Had someone kidnapped her?

"Help, please! " she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please, ANYONE! Get me out of here!"

But there was no answer. She felt extremely vulnerable, naked and helpless, the metal barrel cold against her unclothed skin. Her back ached from the awkward, unnatural position. _How long have I been here? What the fuck is going on? Think, Avril!_

The last thing she remembered was the party in Vegas...she was on tour for her Best Damn Thing album, and had just had a show the previous night. She had been having a great time, there was a hot guy who kept hitting on her, and they had had a few drinks... _more_ than a few... _Oh God, he must have put something in my drink, I'm drugged!_

She still felt groggy, but now the fear was making her alert.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from what seemed to be the next room. She tensed up, not knowing what to expect.

A door opened, creaking loudly; some light entered the murky room. Avril realized she was in some kind of cellar.

"Ah, finally awake!" said the newcomer. To Avril, he sounded like an older man, not the hunk she had met at the party. "I didn't want to disturb you, it's so much more fun if you're awake." She heard the man chuckle, a raspy laugh that gave her the chills.

"Look mister, I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not too late, I have money...LOTS of money, and..."

He cut her off sharply, "Save your breath girl, you're going to need it. I already have money. How do you think I was able to purchase you, anyway?"

_Purchase?!?!_

Avril didn't have much time to process this information before she felt rough hands on her ass. She squirmed in terror, as the man squeezed her soft ass cheeks.

"My, my, you're better than advertised! Such soft, creamy skin you have!"

Tears began streaming down Avril's face, now that she understood what was coming. This disgusting old man was going to rape her. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. 

"Please Mister," she sobbed, "I'll give you anything you want, just don't do this..."

"There's only one thing I want from you girl," said the man. She heard him unzipping his pants, then with his right hand he pushed her shoulder down, flat against the barrel. With his other hand, he began fingering her pussy.

At this new violation, Avril squirmed again, violently, struggling with the chains. But there was no escape, he just held her down even harder, so hard she had trouble breathing.

"URRGGHHH....Fuck....youuuu!" she managed, as she felt his fingers sliding in and out of her cunt.

The man chuckled again. "No my dear, I'm afraid you have that backwards. Besides, look how wet you're getting!"

Suddenly, she heard the _thrum_ of an activated vibrator behind her. She tensed up, squirming, but soon felt the object entering her snatch. Powerless to resist, she felt her pussy contract around the humming dildo as it slid in and out. The man licked his chops in anticipation as he saw the involuntary excitement he had provoked in her.

Moments later, she felt his hard cock enter her from behind. She screamed in horror, but soon realized it would do her no good. _Probably what this sick fuck wants._ She clenched her teeth and more tears streamed down her face but she had no option but to wait until her ordeal was over.

He went slow at first, but it wasn't long before he was pounding her hard, his hands clutching her ass cheeks tight enough to hurt. She hadn't seen it, but she could tell his penis was quite large, by the way it seemed to be tearing her apart with every thrust. After a few more minutes of this, she gritted her teeth and suppressed a moan. She could tell she was getting close to orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Avril involuntarily came all over the man’s dick, hating herself for it. _This guy is fucking raping you and you still came._ It was a mix of humiliation and violation that she felt.

She heard him chuckling in pleasure behind her, as he realized he had brought her to climax; he reached underneath her chest and cupped one of her medium sized breasts. She didn't have any reaction to his touch, nothing could top what he had already done.

Groping her tits and violently entering her from behind, the man salivated and groaned in ecstasy. Avril felt his sweat and spit drip onto her naked back. _How long has he been going?_ She couldn't tell. She knew he must be close to climaxing, judging by her previous experiences with boys. They rarely lasted more than a few minutes inside her.

Sure enough, she felt him quickening his pace, gripping her hips even tighter. Her body felt sore all over, and now he spanked her ass, _hard._

"Oh yes, you fucking slut, you like it, don't you?"

She didn't answer. He continued, "Bet your fucking boy toys don't fuck you like this, do they?" He spanked her again, and Avril shrieked in pain. 

"Don't worry bitch, I ain't gonna cum inside you...at least not yet." She felt him pull out of her pussy, and waited in dread, as she heard his footsteps around the barrel. He stood in front of her his long, thick cock erect, and dripping with her pussy juice. She didn't look up at his face, but he had a beer gut and hairy chest.

"Now open wide bitch." He commanded. Avril simply looked down at the ground, not heeding his command. "Oh, that's how it's gonna be, eh? C'mere..." He jerked her head up, grabbing her by the hair. he pinched her nose shut with his other hand. "Gotta breathe sometime whore..."

_Okay, fine. Maybe I'll just bite his fucking cock off..._

"Oh, and don't get any ideas, if you don't do exactly as I say, you'll be in for a world of pain..."

 _Good point._ Resigned to her fate, at least for the moment, she looked up at him, with sheer hate in her eyes, and slowly opened her mouth.

He grinned, and still holding her by the hair, pushed his cock into her waiting mouth.

His cock was huge, and completely filled her mouth. She gagged at every thrust of his hips. It wasn't the first time she had tasted her own pussy, but never under these circumstances.

" _MMMPPHHH...UMMMPHH..."_ She mumbled as her mouth was fucked. He grinned at the sound, and Avril shuddered to think that he had heard it many times before.

"Ah yeah, that's it...take it deep, cunt...this is all you're good for now...." He began to thrust deeper into her mouth and down her throat, his cock making her gag and choke. She could hardly breathe, and the tears flowed freely now, her mascara streaked and making a mess of her face.

 _Oh please, let it be over soon,_ she prayed.

In some kind of twisted answer to her prayer, the man groaned, and she felt warm sperm squirting down her throat. He held her head with both hands as he pushed his cock as far down her throat as possible and ejaculated again and again.

"Ahhhh..." He sighed and slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth. Avril gasped for air, coughing as cum dribbled down her chin.

Upon seeing this, the man said "Hey now, don't waste it bitch." and with both hands, he held her mouth shut, tilting her head up until he saw her swallow it. She shuddered as she gulped the warm, salty cum down.

"There, now that's a good bitch. My bitches always swallow, you'll learn that soon enough."

_Did that mean there were more girls here? Were there other cellars like this one?_

In any case, she felt utterly exhausted, too tired to even think about what he had just said. All she wanted right now was to _sleeeep..._

"Nodding off already?" asked the man. "Maybe the drugs haven't worn off completely. Well, doesn't matter if you're awake or not, my employees aren't as sophisticated in their tastes as I am. Come on in, fellas!"

Avril's eyes widened in terror. _What now?_

She couldn't see behind her but she heard the door creak open again. What sounded like at least five or six men walked inside. Avril heard them laughing and saying disgusting things about her. _This fucker was bad enough, now he's giving me to his men?_

"I broke her in for you boys, as always. No anal, okay? I'm saving that for another time. Everything else is fine."

Avril could only lie there, chained and helpless, as these horrible men casually discussed how they were going to rape her. She recognized one of the voices as the man she knew from her release party.

"Fuck man, I just love these sweet little celebrity bitches!"

"We should have another one tomorrow if all goes well, I'm excited to have a go with _her!_ "

Avril wondered who they were talking about. But whoever it was, it was soon clear that they weren't about to forget about the girl bound and helpless in front of them.

She soon felt rough fingers sliding into her cunt again, and hands touching and groping the rest of her body. She squirmed as she felt one man's wet tongue exploring the back of her neck.

" _Mmmm_ , what a sexy little body you have," said one of the men. "And now it's all OURS to enjoy. Well, ours and the boss's of course."

Did she detect some anger there? Were they somehow upset with their "boss"? _Probably just unhappy they have to settle for sloppy seconds,_ Avril thought glumly.

Seconds later she felt a hard cock enter her tired pussy from behind. Earlier she would have cried out in pain, anger and shame, but after what had happened already, it didn’t seem worth the effort.

The man gripped her tightly by the shoulders as he thrusted inside her. She could see three or four other men standing on either side of her, jerking off as they watched.

"Now come on bitch, y'all need to get more into it if you're gonna satisfy the boss." said one man in a Southern drawl. "Here sweetie, let me help you..." Grinning he held his cock up to her mouth.

Exhausted, and already getting fucked hard already, Avril obediently opened her mouth. He slid his cock inside, and she started sucking. He moaned in pleasure as Avril's tongue slurped every part of his dick.

_At least these guys don't have horsecocks like the old man._

The man behind was soon pulling out and cumming on her ass. "Ahhhh, that was nice, ain't nothing like fresh pussy." the man said. Avril heard what sounded like a high five. "She's all yours man."

"Mmmm...look at dis tight white cunt."

Still sucking the other man's cock, Avril tensed up, it sounded like this guy was black.

She groaned in pain as he forced himself inside her. _"URRRGHH!"_

It felt like it was tearing her apart, and he only penetrated part of the way. Forcing her head free, she yelled, "No, it's too big! Please... _MMMMPPHH!"_ She was quickly silenced as the man in front forced his cock back inside her mouth.

"Easy bitch, it only hurts at first...mmmm..." said the black man as he began to thrust deeper inside Avril's squirming body. "Jus' relax, you gonna learn to love the black dick..."

Avril was crying again, and spit was flowing down her chin as the man in front fucked her face harder and harder. She felt utter humiliation, imagining how she looked right now.

Finally, the man pulled his slick, glistening cock out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for air. He proceeded to jerk off on her face, coating it with thick gobs of warm jizz. She felt it drip down from her forehead into her eyes.

"Wowee, but you ARE a mess, ain't you bitch?" said the man, chuckling. "You gotta learn to suck better though."

Avril barely heard him as excruciating pain rippled through her body. The old man's cock was already larger than anything she had experienced, but this was much worse. Now the black henchman pulled her long blonde hair while fucking her, forcing her aching body to arch backwards, exposing her bare breasts, already sore from the position she had been in for hours. A couple of the men took the opportunity to roughly squeeze her tits.

 _I don't even care anymore, I just want this to be over,_ she thought to herself.

But it wasn't.

*************

She couldn't say how much time passed after that, she vaguely remembered more cum splattering her face, and more splitting pain from her overstretched vagina, mixed in with more orgasms, each one causing her shame.

Then, she remembered being unchained and carried somewhere else, cold water splashing all over her, being forced to go to the bathroom while men watched and jeered at her.

Finally, she ended up...where was she? The room was dimly lit. Was it the same room as before? But she was no longer chained to the barrel, she seemed to be sitting on the floor, her back resting against a cold metal bar. She was still naked. Her hair was damp and ragged after the "shower" they had given her. When she tried to move her arms, she realized they were still bound, metal shackles attached to the bar.

 _Still a prisoner,_ she thought glumly.

She must have been sleeping for a few hours, but her body ached all over. Her pussy felt raw, and she tried to avoid putting weight on it. Her back was stiff from the uncomfortable positions she had been forced into. Even her jaw hurt from the way her mouth had been repeatedly forced open.

_I have to find some way out of this fucking place. People must be looking for me, I just have to get outside somehow._

As if to answer her thought, she heard the metal door creak open. What she saw shocked her.

Two men came in, one black, one white, dragging a young girl inside by her arms. She didn't seem to be conscious, probably drugged the same way she had been. She wore a ripped blouse and tight blue jeans, had long brown hair, and was stunningly beautiful.

It took Avril a moment to recognize her, but there was no doubt. It was Emma Watson. _Fuck, how old could she be? Didn't she just turn 18? Poor girl._

It was obvious they had both fallen into the grasp of some kind of celebrity kidnapping ring. Was the old man the leader of this gang?

She watched in terror and disgust as the men proceeded to rip Emma's clothes off, leering at her exposed body, and taking the opportunity to feel up her tits, ass and pussy. Several of them leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, sucking on her lips and tongue while they felt her up. They then bent her over the same barrel that Avril had become very familiar with, chaining her arms so that she had no freedom of movement. Her pale, naked body looked so vulnerable; Avril shuddered, knowing that poor Emma was likely in store for the same treatment she had just suffered...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma joins the "fun"...

_ Disclaimer:  _ _The following is a work of fiction and did not actually happen. All violence against women is wrong and the events in this story are purely fantasy._

It was damp and cold in the dungeon (if that was the right word, Avril was in no condition to care), and seeing the new victim her captors had obtained made her shiver all the more.

Admiring their handiwork, the men looked at Emma, oddly peaceful in her slumber. The white man leaned in close to her motionless body and gave her pretty face a long, sloppy lick with his tongue.

His companion giggled. "You're one sick fuck, you know that, right?"

The first man shrugged. "We gotta get our licks in somewhere! The old man always gets first dibs on the bitches."

Avril shuddered, and wondered what they had done with _her_ while she was drugged.

Now the same man was fingering Emma's pussy while the other made sure the chains were tight. After pulling them out, he sniffed his fingers. "Mmmm..." He licked them clean and gave Emma a rough spank on her creamy white ass, leaving a red bruise. She groaned in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed.

"Sweet dreams bitch," said the black man. "We gonna see you later."

After they had left, Avril stared at the sleeping girl, incredulously. Why had they put her in here with Emma? Was she supposed to watch, while they brutally raped a new victim? Or did they have something else in mind?

"Hey!" she yelled across the room. "Wake up!"

But Emma didn't stir. Her head hung off one side of the barrel, her long brown hair drooping loosely over her eyes.

_I need to wake her up, talk to her. Maybe we can think of some way to escape._

With some difficulty she forced herself up on her knees and yelled again, louder, "HEY! WAKE UP!"

Finally, she saw Emma's eyes open, slowly. She had a peaceful expression on her freckled face, but her eyes widened as soon as she began to take in her surroundings, the details of the room difficult to make out with the dim lighting. She tried to stand but quickly discovered that she was bound in place.

"Whe..where am I? What's going on?" She asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"Easy, I'm a friend." said Avril. "You're Emma Watson, right?"

"Y...ye...yes,"

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember, Emma?"

"I was going to this audition, my agent had gotten a call from this big director, and they said they wanted me for a part..." Emma gulped, still disbelieving the reality of her situation. "Anyway, I was going there, and...it was strange, it wasn't my usual driver, he said he had called in sick..."

She hesitated. But Avril didn't want her to lose focus. "And then what?"

"Well, we were driving, and I poured myself a drink to calm my nerves, and then...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I...I don't know! I mean I don't remember..." She started to cry. "Oh dear god, why am I naked? What's _happening?"_ She violently pulled on the chains that restrained her. It was useless, and she started gasping, hyperventilating, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Avril swallowed, and took a deep breath. "I have some bad news for you Emma..."

**********************

Emma was still bawling uncontrollably when the rusty door creaked open yet again. The old man stepped inside. Avril saw he was wearing only a pair of loose fitting khaki shorts, his hairy chest and potbelly prominently on display. He strode inside the cellar and took in the sights. Emma's pink teen pussy was on display directly in front of him, invitingly.

Avril glared at him. "Hey asshole, I bet the police aren't far away now. Two female celebrities going missing in two days...must have caused quite a fuss."

He smiled at her, amused. Undaunted, she continued. "You might still have time to run to Brazil or whatever...if you leave now."

The man laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "Oh, if you only knew! I've been training bitches for years, some for export, some for personal use, but _celebrity_ sex slaves are a growth industry." He shrugged. "I'm just a businessman."

Avril was at a loss for words.

He continued, "You have the honor of being one of the first." his leering eyes locked on Emma's backside. "And you as well, my dear. It's too bad we couldn't have got you a bit earlier, it's best to start the training young."

He licked his chops. "But no matter..."

Avril watched helplessly as he removed his shorts to reveal his erect 9 inch cock, already throbbing with anticipation.

He put his hands on Emma's ass cheeks, rubbing them with his gnarled fingers. He then started fingering her clit. She screamed in protest, and between sobs, said "Please, no...I'm...I'm a virgin..."

The old man seemed surprised, but his evil grin said it all. "Oh really? A hot little cunt like you? A shame to waste it all this time. But so much the better for me..."

He spread her ass cheeks and put his fingers into her virgin pussy, and slowly began to slide them in and out. Emma sobbed, her head hanging low in front of the barrel.

_How terrible that this is her first experience,_ thought Avril.

Emma squirmed as the man fingered her, with his other hand he rubbed her clit. " _Mmmm_...bet you do this a lot, huh? Stupid virgin cunt...." Suddenly, he stopped. "Now that I think about it, I have a better idea for you..."

Avril watched him in disbelief as he turned around and left the cellar. _Is he really taking pity on her?_

She got her answer a minute later when the man came back, naked and erect as ever, carrying a bottle of what seemed to be anal lube. Avril grimaced. Was this sick fuck going to rape poor Emma's asshole?

"There, this way you'll still be a virgin!" said the man, grinning as he began to squirt lube over her tiny anal cavity. Emma flinched, as it was cold against her skin. Then with a dawning horror, she realized what was the man was planning. "Normally, I'd save it for anyone willing to pay extra, but no...this is going to be too much fun...don't worry, I won't go in dry.." he said, with a raspy chuckle.

"Oh god no! Please! Don't put it in there!" she pleaded.

But he paid no attention to her, and applied more lube to his monstrous cock.

Avril squirmed uncomfortably. His cock had hurt like hell in her pussy, she could only imagine what Emma was about to endure.

Smiling greedily, the man gripped Emma by her hips and pressed his cock against her asshole. He started to push. She writhed and squirmed in protest, but his grip on her waist was solid, and after a few minutes he had penetrated a few inches inside her anus. Emma screamed as he pushed, a bloodcurdling scream that made Avril both scared and angry, scared that she was next, and angry there was nothing she could do to help.

He began to thrust in and out of her tight asshole, his cock slick with lubricant, a bit deeper each time. Emma kept screaming until she started to become hoarse. The man groaned in pleasure as her virgin asshole squeezed his cock. "Holy shit, this is the best teen ass I've ever had!" he exclaimed. "And believe me, I've had quite a few."

Avril wanted to look away, but somehow she couldn't. She needed to watch...why? She wasn't sure, maybe it would give her the extra motivation needed to escape. _Or maybe just to build up my hate for this fucker._

This continued for some time, the man now fucking her ass with some authority, the lube doing its job. Emma's screams had dwindled to a pitiful moan. Her tears were dripping on the floor as her head hung limply over the side of the barrel.

He was soon close to climaxing, and he yanked her head back by the hair as he ejaculated into her anus. After a few final thrusts, he sighed and pulled out his cock. Gooey cum oozed from Emma's red, gaping asshole.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it bitch?"

Emma's only answer was more sobs.

"We'll make an anal whore out of you yet. Now I'm going to let my employees do the same...unless you WANT me to take your virginity. just ask, and it will stop."

No answer.

"No? Suit yourself. Avril, be a good little fuck slave and suck their dicks to get them nice and hard for Emma's butthole, okay?"

He gestured to his men waiting outside the room, and they filed inside, lusty looks on their faces and bulges clearly visible in their pants.

"They're yours for the next hour. Use Emma's asshole only, don't take her snatch..."

There were six of them. Avril watched helplessly as they began pulling out their cocks. One of them gestured at her.

She glared at them. "Fuck you."

This led to raucous laughter. The first man came close to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into position. "Come on you lazy slut, get on your fuckin' knees."

Reluctantly, she assumed the position they wanted, her hands on her knees for stability.

Yanking her head back by a handful of hair, the man shoved his flaccid cock into Avril's mouth, while his companions lined up behind him. She sucked with some intensity, realizing to her shame that the sooner she got them hard, the sooner they'd leave her alone.

She heard his sighs of pleasure as he fucked her face, his hands gripping the hair on the back of her head so tightly it hurt. After around one minute of gagging on his cock and gasping for air, he released her. She coughed and gasped for air as he walked over Emma, his hard cock wet and glistening with Avril's spit, his eyes leering at Emma's exposed anus.

Avril watched as he leaned in close and spit inside Emma's asshole, rubbing his hard cock in anticipation. _At least use the lube, you mother fucker_ , thought Avril. But she looked away in disgust as he simply forced his cock inside her anus, and Emma's screams filled the cellar once again.

She didn't have much time to reflect on the situation, as the next henchman grabbed her by the hair and forced her to suck his dick as well. It was the same black man from before, and his enormous cock stretched her mouth more than seemed possible, but he violently plunged it down her throat again and again. " _Yeeeeah_ bitch....that's it...." he moaned. Avril closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face, as she tried to control her gag reflex. But within seconds, she was puking all over his huge black cock. As she coughed up warm, stinking vomit, she heard roaring laughter from the other men.

"Bitch lost her dinner! Hahahah!"

"She still new, ain't no time and she be throating like a champ!"

"Specially after she's been servicing customers for a while..."

Avril wiped her mouth and glared up at the men. _Customers? How were they getting away with this?_ She shuddered. Emma was still screaming as she was anally raped. She heard the henchman grunting and knew he was about to cum. She forced herself to look, and saw him clutching Emma's shoulders tightly, his hips pressed up hard against Emma's bare ass and legs as he rammed her again and again. With a final spasm, he sighed as he ejaculated into her brutally stretched anus. "Ahhhh....." He gingerly pulled his cock out of her gaping teen asshole, and gave her a hard spank as he slinked off, cum and blood dripping to the floor.

"My turn," said the black man, grinning. Through the tears, her head hanging low over the side of the barrel in utter defeat, Emma was able to see what was coming, and her eyes widened.

"No, wait!" she pleaded. "Not in my ass, please! I'll do anything, just not that," she sobbed.

Avril was once again being facefucked. She could still taste vomit in her mouth as her latest "customer" roughly pushed her head in and out over his cock. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black henchman spit on his hand and rub it on his cock for some lubrication, as Emma continued pleading for mercy. There was none coming as he slowly forced it into her anus, her entire body squirming and contorting in terror. He yanked her head back by the hair as he pushed his cock deeper inside her.

"You wanna taste it too, bitch?" he whispered into her ear. "Maybe we give the pop star a little break and fuck you at both ends, huh? No?"

" _Nnnggh_..." moaned Emma, her eyes closed, and teeth clenched in pain as he tried to force his massive cock deep inside her ass.

Avril had to look away, and tried to focus on her business. She looked up into the henchman's eyes with hate, sucking hard. Maybe the hate turned him on, because he sighed in pleasure, gripping her with a handful of hair, and pushed his cock ever deeper down her throat. Between gags, she tried to use her tongue to pleasure the underside of his penis. She used every technique she knew to try to make it go faster.

Finally, he pulled out of her mouth, exclaiming "Damn, bitch almost made me cum...gotta save some for Emma...."

Taking a moment to recover, she looked up at the remaining three men. "Well, who's next?"

This produced a few chuckles from the henchmen. "Look, the slut's learning her place!"

"Think she's just hungry for cock bro."

Emma's screams continued to fill the cellar, until they were suddenly muffled. "MMMMPHH...." The black henchman had now stuffed his cock into Emma's mouth, and she was now being fucked from both ends. She gagged violently and with another thrust deep into her throat, a thick wad of snot blew out her nose. She drooled uncontrollably as the large black cock plunged into her mouth, all while waves of pain washed over her as she was rammed again and again up her abused asshole.

Avril didn't have much time to be horrified by this, as the next man eagerly pressed his large flaccid cock up against her face. He was giggling as she took him in her mouth, trying very hard not to bite down with all her strength and hate. He pulled her head closer to him as he fucked her throat, her arms stretched out behind her, held firmly by the chains. Her knees ached as she was forced to lean forward, her ass and pussy vulnerable to more depredations. Avril gagged and choked as the man's companions watched.

"Wow, Bobby looks like he ain't face-fucked a bitch for a long time! Look at him go!" she heard one of them say.

"Bobby" grinned and pulled Avril back by her hair so she was forced to look up at him. He was wearing a baseball cap, and was missing a number of teeth. He made a hocking noise and spit right between her eyes. Avril winced, still gagging every time he shoved his cock down her throat. As if that weren't enough, she felt rough fingers enter her pussy from behind, and realized several men were gathering behind her. She heard the sound of them jerking off.

"MMMGGHHH!!" she mumbled, trying to squirm away but it was hopeless, soon she was being penetrated from behind at the same time she was being face-fucked.

The minutes seemed like hours. She lost count of how many men fucked her at both ends, jerking her head like a ragdoll and spanking her ass as they rammed her sore pussy. They spat in her face, and degraded her while they fucked her . Her wrists were on fire, straining against the chains, and her back ached from the awkward position. She didn't dare look over at Emma, but noticed her moans and screams had stopped. _Good, maybe she passed out,_ thought Avril. She herself was fading in and out of consciousness...she thought she felt warm cum splash against her face....but then she closed her eyes, and everything went black....

**************************************

...Avril woke with a scream, as cold water enveloped her. She was being hosed down.

A flood light was on, and she held up her arms as a defense against the blinding light, it seemed there were two or three men in the shadows. But the stream of cold water showed no mercy, and she huddled on the floor as she was soaked.

One of the men laughed. "Gotta get you clean, slut. You were a real mess after last night."

"Yeah, we need you looking pretty, heh heh..."

Finally, the water stopped. One of the men tossed her a towel. Shivering, she attempted to dry herself.

"Hurry up bitch, we don't got all day." said one of the men. He jerked her head back by her hair and sprayed some cold water from the hose into her mouth. She coughed and shivered but gulped the water down, she was parched. She was also starving, but they had given her no food.

Once that was done, her arms were roughly grabbed by two of the men and they shoved her along. The concrete floor was cold against her feet, and she was forced to tip toe along as they pushed her down a dark hallway.

"In here bitch," said one of the men, opening a creaky door and gesturing inside. Avril shrieked as he slapped her bare ass, hard. It seemed like a dressing room, there were fresh clothes laid out for her. There was a blue t-shirt, plaid short shorts, fishnet leggings, striped socks and sneakers...and some skimpy thong underwear...this was the outfit she wore in "Girlfriend", she realized.

The men ogled her while she "dressed", and she wondered what was next. Her body was sore all over, both from the uncomfortable positions she had been forced into, as well as the brutal rapes she had endured. Once she had squeezed into the slutty clothes, one of them men cuffed her hands to a chair. "Marco will be along soon cunt, sit tight." He squeezed one of her breasts with a grin, and with that they left the room.

Avril's heart was pounding. What new torment was in store for her? She heard footsteps echo down the hallway. She tensed up as the door opened...and a man entered the room.

"Oh my! This won't do at all." said "Marco", regarding her tangled, scraggly hair. She quickly surmised he was to be her "stylist", and could tell from his voice and mannerisms that he probably had little interest in fucking her. Lights flicked on, and she realized she was in a fully equipped salon/dressing room. There were rows of outfits and the cabinets were full of hair styling products.

"The boss wants you to have the same hair you did in that Girlfriend video. I absolutely _loved_ that video, I want you to know," said Marco.

Avril just stared at him in silence, incredulous.

"Well, time to go to work! We must have you looking _fabulous_ in time for our guest!"

************************************

Marco did his work well, and in no time she looked almost exactly as she did in the popular music video, wearing a tight white t-shirt, a blue plaid skirt, and fishnet leggings, her hair done up in just the same way as in the video. She was again led down the hallway into a different room, this one marked "Room 47". Through the other doors she thought she could hear other girls screaming...

This room was a bit more comfortable than the others, with a luxurious king sized bed and carpets. There was a bottle of wine sitting in ice on the night table. But with a shove she was pushed down onto the bed by one of the henchmen, flat on her back. She squirmed uselessly as they tied her to the four corners of the bed, her legs spread out in front of her.

"Ready to get to work bitch?" said one of them, a bald man in his 40s. "You'll start earning your keep tonight..." He grinned before leaning down and giving her cheek a sloppy lick. His breath smelled of tobacco. Avril grimaced, but said nothing.

After they left the room, Avril was left in total darkness. All four of her limbs were bound to the bed posts by rope. Struggling was no use, she was completely helpless.

She had no idea how much time had passed...fifteen minutes? An hour? But eventually she heard the echoes of footsteps outside the room, then voices."You won't be disappointed Mr. Lewis, she's exactly as you specified..."

She gulped as the door creaked open. She saw two men in silhouette, a large man in a suit, being escorted by one of the guards that she had gotten to know the previous day, against her will.

"Mr. Lewis" peered in at her as the lights flicked on. Avril squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh yes, she's wonderful, better than I even imagined!" he said. "So one hour? Anything I want?"

"Yeah," replied the guard. "Just go easy on the rough stuff, we need to keep her looking pretty."

Avril swallowed nervously, and her eyes darted from side to side, helplessly. Mr. Lewis grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls flash back to happier times, as Emma "officially" loses her virginity, and Avril stews over her situation, while the rapes continue...

_ Disclaimer:  _ _The following is a work of fiction and did not actually happen. All violence against women is wrong and the events in this story are purely fantasy._

**_ December 15, 2002, on tour in Miami: _ **

_Avril and her band mates could still hear the roar of the crowd as they went backstage. The 18 year old singer was_ __ _giddy, another killer show! Her singles were rising in the charts, CD flying off the shelves. She was a huge star, at the top of the world._

_The band filed into their dressing room, as adoring fans yelled "I love you Avril!" and other acclamations. Evan collapsed into a chair, and gestured to one of their roadies. "Get us some beers, bro, we're thirsty."_

_Avril beamed at him. "Great job out there Evan! You too guys," looking over at Matt, Jessie and Charlie, who were attending to their instruments._

_Within 15 minutes they were all chugging beer and cracking jokes. Avril was laughing at almost everything her band mates said, funny or not, the three beers she had already downed taking their effect on her petite body. She didn't normally drink this much, but she was riding high and wanted to enjoy tonight to the fullest._

_Looking over at Evan, she realized his eyes were fixed on hers. He grinned at her. She smiled back. She had always found her lead guitarist sexy, with his spiky blonde hair and earrings. Until now though, she hadn't told him._

_Almost before she realized what she was doing, she was on her knees, crawling over to his seat, giggling mischievously. Her head between his legs, hands rubbing his crotch, she gazed up at him with desire. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. The others watched, mouths agape as Avril slipped her clothes off, stripping down to her black lace bra and panties. Unzipping Evan's jeans she took his rock hard cock into her mouth and started sucking. He moaned in pleasure. Pausing momentarily, she glanced over to the rest of her band. They were shocked at what they were seeing, but she couldn't help but notice their erections. She brushed her long brown hair to the back of her head so the others had a good view. Suddenly she found herself wanting_ them _too._

_"Come on guys, let's celebrate..." she said, with a devilish smile, before taking Evan's cock deep down her throat once again. She heard the others unbuckling their jeans as she gagged.._

_Before long, she was getting fucked at both ends by the guys, alternating positions every few minutes, pussy to mouth, mouth to pussy. She jerked the other two off at the same time, moaning in pleasure as she was spit roasted. She lost count of how many orgasms she had as they took turns banging her tight teen pussy._

_She was flush with excitement; she was no virgin but she had never fucked multiple guys before. And she loved her band, it just felt so...._ right _. "Mmmm guys, I want to try it in my butt too..." They didn't require much convincing...soon she was being double penetrated by Evan in her ass, Jessie in her pussy. She screamed so loud that roadies knocked on the door, asking if everything was alright...._

**_ Now: _ **

The next hour felt like an eternity. Even after all the violations she had suffered, Avril still wasn't used to the feeling of being raped. She watched "Mr. Lewis" disrobe, his eyes eagerly taking in her defenseless body, his massive erection obvious even before he took his pants off. Avril shuddered as he finally pulled off his tightie whities and stroked his cock, practically drooling in anticipation. Obviously there was no requirement to use condoms...

She endured it all in silence, as he proceeded to climb on top of her, and greedily grope her aching body, the weight of him pressing down on her slim body. He grasped her chin and forced a sloppy kiss on her; she tried to squirm away but to no avail. " _Mmmm..."_ he moaned as he continued kissing her, and she could feel his rock hard penis pressed up against her thigh, through her skirt.

"Mmm...what's the matter bitch? Too good for a fat fuck like me?" he asked. "Gonna enjoy you tonight, this is gonna be the best fuck I've ever had..."

Without warning, he slapped her across the cheek. Avril gasped in surprise. "Don't like it rough, cunt?" he asked. "You should know better than to tease the guys looking like that then..." He slapped her again, and Avril looked up him in hate, eyes glaring at him.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "You motherfucker...if I ever get out of this I will personally make sure you're in a jail where you get ass raped every day...if I don't kill you first..." she snarled.

He just grinned and forced another sloppy kiss on her mouth, her teeth gritted in anger, then gave her reddened cheeks a long sloppy lick, while he began pawing at her breasts down below. Eventually he worked his hands down to her panties, and he reached under her skirt....

***************************

He proceeded to fuck her pussy and ass, and slobber all over her face, before finally clambering up on her chest and forcing his cock into her mouth. With a final few thrusts he unloaded his hot sperm into her throat, gripping her tightly by the hair, the sweaty weight of him pressing down on her and making it hard to breathe. After he finally rolled off her, she spat his cum out onto her chest, and stared at him with hate in her eyes, her one possible act of defiance. He stood, looking her over, his sweaty fat body glistening in the light.

"Oh god that felt good!" he exclaimed. "I've wanted to do that since I saw your first music video!"

He dressed himself and left the room, but not before taking one last look at her. Avril lay on the bed, tied down by the ropes, helpless. He grinned, and said "see you again soon." Avril glared at him.

****************************

And so it went, all day. A "client" would come in, fuck her in whatever way they wanted, and the "staff" would clean her up and ready her for the next customer, dressing (or undressing) her according to their perverted desires. She was always restrained, sometimes on the bed, sometimes in various BDSM setups. 

Days pass. They would feed her twice a day, but she felt continuously hungry and exhausted, a few hours sleep per day chained to an uncomfortable bed her only respite.

As yet another sweaty client pounded away at her ass doggy style, her head and arms bound tightly in a wooden stockade, Avril gritted her teeth in pain and wondered if this nightmare would ever end…

****************************

The first thing Emma noticed about the man was his stench. Out of the corner of her eye, she regarded him. He was middle aged, had loose, unkempt hair, and narrow eyes behind circular glasses. She took in his leering grin, the beads of sweat on his forehead, as he loosened his belt

Emma was tied down to a narrow bench, her hands tightly fastened to the base, her ass and pussy easily accessible. She had been dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, in perfect imitation of Hermione. Except the skirt was very short, and she could tell her panties were entirely visible in this position.

She kept watching the man as he got undressed. As he slid out of his underwear, she saw his rock hard cock. She shuddered as she saw its length and girth, and didn’t dare to imagine what was in store for her.

He quickly sidled over to her, pawing at her breasts beneath a grey sweater. Emma gritted her teeth and suppressed tears as she felt unwanted hands on her body.

“Mmmm…it’s everything I dreamed of…” said the man, as his cock rubbed up against her lower body. With a sudden motion, he ripped the sweater and tore it off her body, exposing the white schoolgirl shirt and Gryffindor tie beneath. He resumed groping her teenage breasts, as he stroked his cock with his other hand.

“Let’s see how good Hermione can suck cock…” and he presented his penis to Emma’s face. At first she closed her eyes and turned away from him, but this just provoked a hard slap on her cheek. “No points to Gryffindor, come on bitch, open your mouth…”

As more tears streamed down her face she reluctantly opened her mouth. The man eagerly shoved his cock inside, gripping her by her hair. She gagged violently as his penis banged against her tonsils. He pulled out long enough for her to gag up a mouthful of spit, then he resumed fucking her face, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

“Ahhh yeah….10 points to Gryffindor,” he said, in a mocking tone. He continued grabbing at her breasts, tearing her white blouse to expose the flesh beneath, as she wore no bra. They were soft and firm, and it hurt her as he squeezed them.

Worse was to come, as he finally tired of fucking Emma’s fact and turned his attention to her ass and pussy. She could feel the wetness of his tongue as he licked her through her panties. Despite the shock of her situation, part of Emma knew exactly what he had paid for…this disgusting man was going to take her virginity. She tried to zone out and think of better times, as she felt her panties being slid down below her knees, her pussy and ass fully exposed at the end of the bench. She tensed up as she felt rough fingers enter her vagina, plunging in and out with increasing speed.

“Damn, the man wasn’t kidding, you ARE a virgin…” said the man, thrilled with how tight she was, furiously stroking his cock as his fingers became slick with her juices, Emma’s body beginning to betray her. “Don’t worry Hermione…it’ll only hurt a bit…” said the man, as he started rubbing his penis against her labia.

Within moments Emma felt piercing pain as he pressed his sizable cock deep inside her vagina, breaking her hymen. She shrieked, as the man gripped her schoolgirl tie, yanking her neck back in rythym with his thrusts inside her. Blood dripped down his penis. The pain was still intense, but Emma’s vaginal walls continued lubricating the man’s way.

“Oh yeah Hermione, take that dick…” said the man, closing his eyes as his dream was fulfilled. “Take it you bitch…gonna pump my babies into you…” He continued roughly yanking her tie, making Emma gasp for air.

Entirely against her will, she felt waves of pleasure starting to wash over her, lessening the pain somewhat. Emma had masturbated herself to orgasm many times, but this was a new experience, as orgasmic moans escaped her. The man started fucking her even harder as he felt Emma leaking all over his cock. “Mmm, you dirty fucking girl…you love my cock inside you…”

This continued for a few more minutes, until he groaned and unloaded thick spurts of cum inside her deflowered snatch. Fluids dripped to the ground as he pulled out, cum from both him and her, speckled with blood.

He walked around to the front of the bench, and grabbed her by the hair. Emma was zoned out, her eyes only half open, as he leaned in close and kissed her deeply on the mouth. He then licked her cheeks, savoring the taste of her salty tears.

“That’s a good bitch, worth every penny.” He presented his dripping cock to her face, and instructed her to clean it off. Emma was unresponsive, so he slapped her multiple times until she weakly opened her mouth. He forced his cock into her mouth and Emma did her best to suck it clean, tasting everything. But a few moments later, she retched uncontrollably, and vomited it all up.

Annoyed, the man slapped her again, and then, holding her head up by her hair, spat directly between her eyes. Even at this latest degradation, Emma had little reaction, so zoned out was she. “For five million bucks I expected more. No more points for Gryffindor…” and with a final spank on her sore ass cheeks, he started getting dressed.

************************

 _Uhhh...where am I?_ Emma wondered, her head swimming in and out of consciousness. She had no idea how much time had passed since her last “customer”. She was vaguely aware of a heavy man on top of her...he grunted as he fucked her, her legs splayed out defenselessly on the bed, her ankles tied to the bed posts. Her eyes were glazed over...she found it difficult to stay conscious... _have they shot me up with something?_

With a final thrust, the man sighed and collapsed on top of her...she vaguely felt a wetness in her vagina... _oh God, he just came inside me..._

"Hey, move over man, my turn," said another voice in the room. "Ah fuck, did you have to leave a mess in her like that? Gross..."

Tears were streaming down her face as the next man took his turn, she would have screamed but her mouth was gagged....

****************************

_ Some time later: _

Avril wasn't sure how long she had been a captive, she thought it must have been at least a week. Being raped had almost become routine, it happened to her so many times a day. Her captors moved her around from room to room, depending on the specific requests of their "clients".

Currently she was suspended from the ceiling with tight shackles around her wrists, her short legs just barely touching the ground, so there was continuously a painful pressure on her shoulders. Her newest customer, a middle aged black man, was pounding away at her ass doggy style. He wore a mask and said very little to her, as though he was nervous that she'd find out who he was. _As if_ that _would matter_ , Avril thought bitterly. But he seemed to be enjoying himself, breathing heavily as he reamed her asshole, spanking her ass cheeks every few seconds, and groping her breasts.

Finally, with a sigh of pleasure, he ejaculated into her anus. Avril gasped as his large cock slipped out of her asshole. She could feel his cum dribbling down her crotch and legs.

The man walked in front of her and held her by the chin. He had a wide grin.

"Damn, you're the best fuck I've had in a long time, sweetie."

Still restrained uncomfortably from the ceiling and unable to offer any resistance, Avril gritted her teeth and forced a smile back. He leaned in for a kiss and planted a wet sloppy one on her lips. Then gave her ass a last spank, causing her to wince in pain, before walking back to where his clothes lay on a side bench.

She knew the routine, he would press the intercom button, tell the guard he was finished, and the heavy metal door would creak open. Then she would be cleaned up and prepared for the next paying customer. 

Turning her head, she tried to peek towards the door. _Who's it gonna be?_ she wondered. The man had dressed himself, and he radioed to the guard outside that he was finished. Eventually, the door swung open, and Avril identified the guard. He was younger than the others, and if it weren't for the horrible circumstances, she might have found him attractive. He had a boyish face that seemed innocent, even though what he was doing was pretty fucking far from innocent. She wondered how he had gotten this job. _Help wanted. Must have no conscience, no morals, and be willing to abuse helpless women._

After the client had left, the guard entered the chamber. She noted the pistol on one hip, something like a police baton on the other. He began by placing shackles on her legs, so she wouldn't be able to run. Then he reached up and unlocked the shackles that restrained her arms. She gasped and nearly fell over in pain, as her arms were released, her shoulder joints aflame.

The guard chuckled, and grabbed her before she tumbled to the ground. His hands brushed by her naked breasts but he quickly moved his hands to her shoulders and held her steady. "Easy there little lady. We can't have you damaging the merchandise."

Avril steadied herself and rubbed her sore wrists. "Thanks....uh, what's your name again?"

"Never told you my name," he said, gruffly. But when she smiled at him, his face betrayed a hint of...something. _Interesting. Did he have a_ crush _on her?_

"Oh, sorry. It's just, I don't know what to call you."

He screwed his face up as if considering, then said "Hugh. You can call me Hugh. Now come on, got to get you cleaned up."

*****************************

She shuffled along the outside corridor, awkwardly, Hugh following close behind her. She thought she could feel Hugh's eyes on her shapely naked ass as she tried to avoid tripping over the shackles. It suddenly occurred to her that none of the guards had raped her since those first two horrible days when she and Emma were "broken in". _Saving us for the customers, the hired help only gets to have so much fun._

She glanced back at him. "You know...Hugh. You seem different from the others."

"The fuck you talking about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well...you just seem nicer is all. " _And you're the fifth on a rotating shift,_ she thought, making a mental note of that fact.

He seemed to briefly consider that before angrily snorting and giving her a shove. "Keep moving bitch, your day's work ain't done." But she sensed something in his voice that suggested the words didn't come easily to him.

Avril lowered her eyes and said nothing more.

She was taken to the showers, then back to the makeup/dressing room. This time she was dressed in her "Sk8er Boi" look, tight jeans, ball cap, a man's tie. _Great, probably some pedo that wants to imagine fucking me at 17..._

"Cute as a button!" exclaimed Marco, as he happily put the finishing touches on her makeup. Avril glared at him.

_I'll kill you last, you motherfucker._

******************************

_"Emma, just use your imagination, pretend the wand is shooting out bolts of powerful magic. So powerful, it's hard for you to control," said Mr. Columbus._

_She squinted her eyes, looking skeptically at the flimsy plastic prop in front of her._

_"I just feel so silly doing it!" she exclaimed._

_"There you go again, YOU feel silly." he said, shaking his head. "You're not Emma when you're in front of the camera, you're Hermione. You need to take your mind to another place..."_

_She carefully considered this. "You're right! It's just like the games I play with my friends."_

_Mr. Columbus smiled. "That's right. Now let's get ready for another take...but first, you need to finish your lunch."_

_He stuck a fork in her hot dog, removing it from the bun, still smiling at her. Strange, Emma didn't remember choosing a hot dog for lunch._

_"Now open wide...that's it..."_

_Emma did as she was told. He slowly pushed the weiner into her mouth...her eyes widened as he pushed it further down....it was GROWING, expanding inside her esophagus. Tears began streaming down her face as she gagged violently..._

_"Choke it down Emma....that's a good little slut..."_

_"MMMMPPHH! URRKKHH!!! AACKKHH!!"_

Emma could barely make sense of the sounds coming out of her, as a huge black cock forced its way down her throat, again and again. Her mouth was forcibly kept open by a ring gag, to provide easy access. She was cuffed to a metal post, her hands behind her as she sat awkwardly on the cold floor. Her chest was covered in spittle as the face rape continued.

"C'mon bitch, let's see you puke..." whispered the man, sweat dripping down his chin as he used Emma's mouth like a pussy.

She glanced up at him with drugged out eyes and as if on command, violently vomited all over his cock. The man grinned, and let Emma cough it up, steaming puke ending up all over her lower body and legs.

"Yeah... _yeahhhh_ , that's good cunt." And with that he shoved his messy cock back into Emma's waiting mouth, grabbing her head with both hands and pulling inward....

...

...

The next sensation she felt was cold water splashing on her naked body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw one of the guards scrubbing her down with a sponge and soapy water. He seemed like a stereotypical redneck, with a baseball cap and bad teeth. Another man stood close by, watching. He was stocky, black, and armed with a pistol. He had a serious face, not malicious, but no compassion to be found either. She groaned; she had a splitting headache and was sore all over.

The man cleaning her glanced at her. "Drugs wearing off huh? That last nigger did a number on you."

The other man stirred. "Watch it Bobby. You know I don't like that."

Bobby glanced at him, grinning. "Daaamn boy, don't be so damn sensitive!" He went back to scrubbing Emma, as she lay sprawled on the floor, water running into a nearby drain. This seemed to be a shower room. Bobby seemed to be taking great pleasure in soaping up Emma's naked body.

" _Mmmm_ better clean this dirty asshole of yours..." He picked up a hose and sprayed cold water into her anus, causing Emma to squirm but Bobby easily held her down. He inserted several soapy fingers inside her asshole, grinning widely.

Licking his chops, he said "Hey Darrelle, think we got time for a little quickie with the slut?"

Darrelle narrowed his eyes. "Are you fuckin' high?"

"Nah, it's just...look at her! No one would know..."

"Fool, if the old man finds out, we're fuckin' dead. You know the rules, we break 'em in, then they just for the customers."

By this point, all Emma wanted was for them to just give her more drugs to knock her out again. She curled up into something approaching a fetal position as the two men talked.

"Fuck, what a waste." sighed Bobby. "So it's the chinks coming in this afternoon?"

"Yeah, some North Korean government types or something. And then the ragheads are flying in tonight, gangbang special with the Skater Girl..."

"Damn, those sand niggers are gonna have fun with her!"

"Bobby goddammit, what did I fuckin' say?"

*****************************

Avril thought her day couldn't get much worse after her first client. All done up in her "S8ker Boi" outfit, complete with a wig of light brown hair (they wanted to keep her real hair dyed blonde; better market value they said), she had both of her arms shackled to the bed, one on each bed post. Kneeling on the floor facing the bed, she was accessible for either doggy style or a kneeling blowjob.

He was a bald man with a mustache, beady eyes full of lust and barely concealed perversion. Her stomach turned at the sight of him. For the next hour and a half he fucked her, slapped her around (open palm only, they warned him), spit on her, and degraded her. Her mouth full of his rancid little cock, he pushed her head down to his crotch again and again, muttering "my fucking daughter makes me listen to your stupid fucking music all day...how do you like it now bitch?" Harsh gagging noises were her only possible response.

" _♪_ _He was a boy_ _  
_ _She was a girl_ _  
_ _Can I make it any more obvious..._ _♪_

.... _ahhhh fuck yeah_....proper little slut now, ain't ya?"

He seemed very excited to assfuck her but his smallish cock didn't leave much impression after everything that she'd experienced. Spanking her hard and pushing her torso onto the bed, he was soon close to orgasm. Changing positions, he jerked his hard cock all over her face, slapping her with it, finally jerking his warm load into her mouth . She closed her eyes and gulped it down. Grinning, he then shoved his cock down her throat, making her taste her own ass. Avril retched, but somehow kept her (rather meager) breakfast down. 

" _♪_ _She had a pretty face_ _  
_ _But her head was up in space_ _  
_ _She needed to come back down to earth_ _♪"_

The taste of his cum still in her mouth, she glared at him. Hearing her own lyrics sang back to her was a particularly cruel insult.

Collapsing back onto the bed, the man sighed and glanced at his watch. "Hmmm, I still have 15 minutes left," he said. "I know just the thing!"

Avril barely had time to react before he turned around and maneuvered her face between his ass cheeks. She tried to pull back but using both hands, he had a solid grip on the back of her head.

"Let's feel that tongue, bitch..."

Biting back tears and gasping for air, she slipped her tongue into the crevices of his asshole. The smell and taste nearly overwhelmed her. He groaned contentedly as she lapped away at his hairy anus. He rubbed his ass up and down her face, pushing her whole body backward and making her shackled arms strain against the bed posts.

" _Ahhhh yeah....ohhhh fuuuuuuuuck that's great..."_

Her nose had just enough clearance above his crack to allow her to breathe. Deryck had wanted her to do this...and that was one reason why they were now separated. _Well, that and the drugs_. _Oh God, why am I thinking about him now?_ She tried to ignore the disgusting little bits of shit she was slurping deep inside his asshole and tried to take her mind somewhere else. _Escape._ She could see it in her minds' eye, Hugh was the key. She knew she could manipulate him. She just needed to find the right moment.

Mercifully the man's 15 minutes finally ended. Jerking himself off, he ejaculated once again on her face. He spat in her face one last time and then planted a sloppy kiss on her lips (still dripping with cum), with tongue, of which hers had just been exploring the inside of his ass.

She was taken back to be cleaned up, the guards looking disapprovingly at her reddened face and ass cheeks. They didn't want to see the merchandise get damaged, apparently. She was allowed to wash her mouth out and eat a hunk of bread. They were giving her pills too, presumably Plan B, which she had zero objection to taking under the circumstances. Then it was back to work...

This time her rape chamber was well lit. She squinted, her eyes un-accustomed to bright lights. She was hoisted on some sort of wooden BDSM device, forced to lay on her back while all four limbs were suspended from above. It wasn't long enough to support her head so it lay limp over the edge. Her pale skin was mostly exposed, clothed only in skimpy white underwear. She shivered, it was cold and drafty in the room, as if waiting for her next violation wasn't enough.

The door creaked open and she heard muffled, accented voices.

"Enjoy gentlemen, she's yours for the next two hours."

She saw three shadowy figures enter the room, upside down from her suspended position. They seemed to be dressed in robes, like Arab sheiks she had seen on TV.

"Too bad we aren't allowed to use the whip, Khalid."

One of the other men shook his head. "Yes Ahmed, but I'm sure we can still enjoy ourselves," he said, with a toothy, evil grin.

*************

Anthony Cobb watched the surveillance video from Room 304 impassively. _For a culture so paranoid about homosexuality, these Saudi princelings sure don't mind seeing each other naked,_ he thought to himself. They were currently taking turns spitroasting Avril while the third variously groped her or slapped her. They seemed to be immensely enjoying the fine specimen of white meat that she was. _Fuckin' jihadi pervs, taking their anger out on white girls._

"Cobb, did you hear what I said?" a voice squawked from the intercom.

He frowned. "Yes, Martha."

"The FBI was fucking here! Asking me questions about you...are you sure this line is secure?"

"Yes. What did you tell them?"

"The same thing I always do, that I haven't seen you for years." She sounded drained, tired.

Cobb itched his rapidly balding head. "They don't know anything, they're just running down every possible lead."

Now one of the Arabs seemed to be taking a piss in Avril's mouth, with the urine flowing down her upside down face and hair as she gagged. Cobb chuckled to himself. _She's gonna fuckin' stink_.

"Are you sure that no one is talking? You trust all your employees?"

"If I didn't, they wouldn't still be working for me," he snapped. "They are all very well compensated."

His eyes narrowed. "As are you."

"Martha" was the North American director of a large import/export conglomerate. In return for a substantial personal payoff, she had helped organize the construction of this underground complex, under cover of other projects, all entirely off the books.

There was a pause from the other line. "Maybe. But you've summoned a lot more heat this time than just kidnapping drugged out teen runaways...do you even understand how big a story this is?"

"Relax, no one knows about this place, and all our clients are well vetted."

Cobb glanced at the monitor. The Arabs were getting rough with Avril again, slapping and choking her. Something about that girl just made the clients want to abuse the fuck out of her. He flipped a switch on the comm.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah boss?"

"The ragheads are getting a bit too rough with the pop princess, tell them to knock it the fuck off."

"Sure thing boss!"

Cobb sighed, and slumped back in his chair. The job of an underground celebrity rape brothel manager was never done, it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is forcibly conditioned to accept her new status. Meanwhile, Avril begins formulating a plan for escape, and things culminate in an explosion of violence...

_ Disclaimer:  _ _The following is a work of fiction and did not actually happen. All violence against women is wrong and the events in this story are purely fantasy._

_BZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZT!_

The harsh alarm reverberated through Avril's "bedroom" and she stirred reluctantly, lying face-down on her mattress, her body still wracked with pain over the previous day's abuse. She knew the drill, men would come, unlock her shackles, and take her to Marco to dress her and pretty her up (she didn't understand how she could possibly look pretty, exhausted and starving as she was, but apparently the "clients" didn't mind much). She would have a piece of toast and some juice for breakfast and then it would be time for "work". It disturbed her how routine this was all becoming. By now she was fully expecting to be raped and degraded by horrible men all day.

Her door swung open. Today it was Darrelle who greeted her. She felt no shame at him seeing her naked body; after more than a week (two weeks?) of humiliation, such a concern no longer entered her mind.

"C'mon bitch, rise and shine," he said cheerfully, or at least as cheerfully as someone like Darrelle could manage.

She slowly sat up, and gazed down at the floor, silently. Darrelle grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "We got a busy day for you, princess. The big bucks is just rollin' in for you and Miss British..."

As she forced one leg in front of the other, on her way to be "prepared" for more rape, Avril wondered just how Emma was surviving this nightmare...

****************************

There was a steady mechanical hum from the ceiling, and a steady drip, drip, drip of condensation from the air conditioning system. Even underground, it would get very hot during the day this time of year. Emma's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights baring down on her.

She was tied to some kind of bondage rack, really nothing but a wooden cross with her arms and legs stretched out like an X, her four limbs shackled tight to it. Her mouth was filled with a ball gag, she couldn't help but drool.

Squinting, she could make out the form of a heavyset balding man sitting on a stool in front of her, wearing a wifebeater and cargo shorts. With a shock, she realized this was the old man who had raped her on day one. She squirmed in fear helplessly.

Cobb chuckled. "Good morning Emma. What you're feeling right now is sobriety. We're starting to wean you off the drugs."

_Drugs? I don't use any drugs,_ Emma thought to herself, but quickly understood. The last few days (weeks?) had been a complete blur.

"You're a hot young thing," he continued, "and we're making a fuck ton of money off your sweet little fuckholes. But it's just not the same if you're barely conscious."

Emma stared at him, nervously biting down hard on the ball gag.

"The truth is, our clients want a little more..." he hesitated. "...personality from our girls." Emma saw his hand reach down to his crotch, rubbing an obvious erection. "It just ain't the same fucking you when you're half asleep...well some guys like that, but most don't. And babe, you need to realize...this is your life now. You exist _only_ for rich fucks to empty their balls in you. Best accept it." He sighed, almost sadly. But then looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Emma, and if you can get through it without crying, no more drugs. Otherwise...otherwise we gotta up the ante a little bit. Offer more...perverse shit to our clients to compensate for your lack of personality. Got it?"

Emma's heart sank. Cobb smiled, an evil grin. He dropped his shorts to reveal his erect penis, and her eyes widened at the sight of it. He was _huge_. He walked around Emma's exposed naked body, as if admiring it. "I never did fuck your pussy, I feel it's time I made up for that..."

As he stood behind her, he roughly squeezed her boobs as his hard cock slid up between her ass cheeks. She closed her eyes, and wondered whether it was even worth it to avoid crying. As she felt Cobb's rough fingers penetrate her vagina, she decided she didn't want to know what the "more perverse shit" was.

Suddenly Cobb's rock-hard member entered her forcefully. She gasped in pain, her pussy still mostly dry. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, now thrusting into her with a steady rhythm: _plop, plop, plop..._

He whispered into her ear "That's it cunt, we're gonna have some nice fun this morning aren't we? Take the cock..."

She closed her eyes and grimaced in pain...but she didn't cry.

****************************

As Darrelle marched Avril down the corridor, they encountered two of the other guards passing by.

"....dude it was a total mess," she heard one of them say. "This fuckin' chink took a steaming dump right into her mouth...and then all his buddies decided they'd like to try that too!"

"Oh fuck, " said the second one, laughing. "How'd the little slut like that?"

"I dunno, she was barely awake, but who the fuck you think has to clean that shit up? Me! Had to shampoo her fucking hair twice..."

"Still drugged up is she?"

"Yeah, bitch totally freaks out and just keeps crying otherwise. Emma just ain't made to be a whore I guess!"

She shuddered, feeling their eyes on her naked body as they passed. She tried not to make eye contact. Darrelle chuckled.

"Don' worry princess, long as you perform, we ain't gonna need that kinda shit from you."

As she was perp-walked through the complex, Avril stole a glance, out of the corner of her eye, and made note of the elevator down one of the hallways. She passed by it every day and sometimes saw the guards using it. She knew they were underground.

When they arrived at the prep room, she saw two other girls, girls she didn't know. They were young and pretty, and dressed in slutty clothes, knee high boots and schoolgirl outfits. But when you looked into their eyes, they seemed dead inside. She would sometimes see others as she was marched through the complex, and sometimes she thought she heard screams echoing off the walls. _How long had they been here? How many other girls are there?_

"Alright ladies, time's a wasting! Enjoy your day!" Marco waved them off as more guards roughly pushed them along, nearly stumbling over their high heels. Avril wondered (not for the first time) if Marco was a sociopath or simply insane.

"Ah, my favorite princess! How are we this morning?"

"Horrible." she replied, hungrily munching on a granola bar that Darrelle had given her.

"Oh, that won't do at all! Let's see if we can't make it better. I have a feeling you're going to look fabulous today!"

Avril rolled her eyes in disgust. Marco ignored that and went about his work, happily.

****************************

As yet another fat, sweaty man pounded away at her ass, her hands tightly strapped to an iron crossbar above her head, her legs dangling just off the ground, Avril was deep in thought. She knew what she was going to do, and if she failed, she knew they might kill her...or worse. _I don't care. I'm leaving this place one way or another._

She winced at a hard spank. The man groaned in pleasure, kneading her tits as he thrusted deep into her asshole. She thought she had a pretty good idea of the layout of the facility, or at least the way to the elevator. There were a lot of unknowns. _What's on the top floor? Is there some way to call the outside world? ...What about Emma?_

Finally, the man came, ejaculating into her anus. Sighing, he pulled out, allowing warm cum to dribble down her legs.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot." said the man, chuckling. He wiped his still wet cock on her ass cheeks. Avril said nothing. She felt his gaze on her body. _You've had your fun motherfucker, just leave already._

"You know I might have had a few too many drinks at the open bar, because I really gotta take a leak." He looked around in an exaggerated fashion. "Hmmm, don't see any bathroom in here."

Avril glowered at him, her head twisted around, arms still shackled to the iron bar.

"I know!" He smiled at her and proceeded to unshackle her arms. She was surprised. _This_ was something new. Her eyes quickly darted around to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. Nothing presented itself. He obviously didn't have any fear of her physically overpowering him, her slight 5'3 frame wasn't much compared to his 250-plus pounds. She groaned in pain as her arms came down, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. There was condensation on his glasses from his heavy breathing, as he looked at her hungrily.

Suddenly, he grabbed at her leather arm bindings, and pulled her down to the ground. Falling to her knees, she gasped in pain. Grabbing her roughly by the hair, he held her head in place before him, as she weakly pushed against his legs.

"Open wide cunt..." said the man, as hot piss began splashing her face. She shut her eyes and tried to turn away from the rancid liquid coating her face and hair, but he held her tight, aiming his stream directly at her mouth. "I said open up!" He slapped her hard across her cheek, and drew back for another strike, but there was no need as she weakly opened her mouth, with no sign of defiance.

**********************************

_Oh yeah, that's the way to treat her_ , thought Bobby, as he intently watched the scene on the security monitor. He had his cock out and was steadily stroking it. He didn't really care if anyone walked in on him. Avril was gagging on the man's piss, but every time she coughed, burping up a mouthful of the hot liquid, the man slapped her again. When he was finally done urinating he shoved his cock deep down her throat. Avril gagged explosively, piss and vomit dripping from her nose and the sides of her mouth, flowing over his crotch.

Bobby grinned. He glanced at the other monitors, which showed many other girls getting fucked. Emma was entertaining some geriatric piece of shit, who could barely maintain an erection. She was strapped into some kind of BDSM device against the wall, that forced her legs open as he penetrated her young pussy. The man intermittently tried to kiss her, his elderly tongue snaking inside her mouth. She didn't appear to be crying, for once. He glanced back at Avril's chamber. She was now crumpled to the floor, sitting on her knees in a puddle of piss and vomit. She seemed utterly defeated. _Fuck this, I'm getting me a piece of that._ He clicked off the video surveillance to room 206. 

**********************************

The man was still getting dressed when the door creaked open.

"Come on four eyes, your time's up," Bobby said, standing there. He didn't hide his impatience. The man was somewhat taken aback, but he quickly obliged and left the room. Bobby shut the door behind him, turning the latch to lock it.

Avril raised her eyes to look at him, expecting to be taken back to be washed, but instead the redneck asshole was taking his pants off. She had been expecting to see Hugh, as it should have been his shift. Had she miscalculated?

Her eyes widened as he exposed his rock hard penis to her. "Hey, what are you doing..."

"Shut up bitch!" he snapped, stroking his cock in front of her. "I'm takin' my bonus early this year."

He slapped her so hard she fell face first to the ground. He pushed her head into the puddle of piss and vomit and held it there as she weakly struggled, her ass sticking up. Suddenly she felt his swollen member enter her anus, still sore from the fucking she had just endured, but now he forced himself inside with no additional lubrication. Avril screamed.

**********************************

As he approached room 206, Hugh decided he was going to get knockout drunk as soon as his shift was over. This job was taking its toll, and alcohol seemed to be the only remedy. Every time he saw a cop he felt paranoid and uncomfortable. He was having nightmares, dreaming he was one of the poor girls forced into "service" at this place, getting violated in horrible ways. He shuddered. At least "escorting" Avril around was one of the highlights of his week....

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

_The fuck?_ It sounded like Avril, her piercing voice unmistakable. It took quite a bit to make her scream like _that_...at this point. He quickened his pace and heard her scream again.

He made it to the assigned chamber and fumbled for the keys to unlock the door.

**********************************

_FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!_

The sound of his body slapping against hers echoed through the room. Avril yelped in pain at every thrust. She felt his tongue slurping the back of her ear, his bad breath almost as bad as the filthy puddle her face was being pressed into.

"You fuckin' cunt, probably always thought you were too good for a guy like me..." Bobby whispered into her ear, as he pushed deep inside her. "But look at you now bitch.... _mmmmm_..."

"Bobby, what the fuck?!"

Bobby looked up to see Hugh in the doorway. "Keep out of this junior, me and the princess are getting acquainted is all."

Hugh felt his arm moving to his sidearm, against his better judgement.

"Get off of her man, it's against the rules." he said, his voice trembling as he raised his gun.

When Bobby realized what was happening, he chuckled and slowly rose to his feet. Avril gasped as his cock popped out of her asshole, and she sobbed, face down on the floor.

Hugh glanced down at her and then focused on Bobby. He seemed unimpressed with Hugh's actions, his cock standing at attention and dripping with pre-cum.

"You gonna shoot me boy?" he snarled.

"Only...only if I have to man. You know the rules, Mr. Cobb is gonna find out about this."

"Mr. Cobb don't need to find out about shit. Now put down the fuckin' gun!" Avril's sobs filled the dead air.

"I can't Bobby, now put your clothes back on."

"Nah, I like things just the way they are." Bobby began moving slowly towards the younger man, his hand held out as if to receive his surrender. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement...he realized he no longer heard Avril crying...

_CRUNCH!!!_

With all the force she could manage, Avril's foot slammed into Bobby's junk, cock and scrotum catching the full impact. Bobby groaned loudly and crumpled to the ground. In a flash, her small naked body was on top of him. She kneed him again in the groin, scratched his face, and screamed.

_"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

Hugh watched the scene, dumbfounded. The gun almost slipped out of his hand.

Avril continued her vicious assault as Bobby tried to push back. He finally succeeded in pushing her off of him, and she fell back on her ass, the sharp pain reminding her of how she had just been raped. Her face was contorted in anger as she watched him roll around, clutching his genitals in severe pain. Suddenly she realized that Bobby's sidearm was still connected to his belt, lying on the floor only several feet from where she was crouched.

She scrambled on all fours over to it, slipping on the bodily fluids which seemed to be everywhere. He seemed to figure out what she was doing, and grabbed at one of her legs, causing her to stumble and fall flat on her chest. She looked back at him, snarling, and kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose. He yelped in pain as blood squirted all over the floor. She reached out, fumbling for the gun, and managed to unlatch it from his holster.

Guns weren't foreign to her, her grandfather had taken her out hunting in the woods outside of Napanee, Ontario where she grew up. She had handled a rifle, this was the same basic concept. _Right?_

"Nooo..." groaned Bobby as she pointed the pistol at his head.

"No!" shouted Hugh, but he seemed to be a million miles away.

She pulled the trigger. _*click*_

_Fuck! The safety!_ She frantically fumbled with the gun, trying to figure out how to release the safety. But Bobby, his body wracked with pain, managed to find his footing, and approached her menacingly.

"Fuckin' BITCH! You fuckin' worthless SLUT!" he rasped. "I'm gonna KILL you slut!" Before she could overcome the safety, she felt his hands on her neck. She could feel the wet warmth of his breath on her face, blood from his nose dripping on her, and she heard the almost animal-like growl coming from deep within him. But it was all fading as he choked her, cutting off her air supply.

_Well,_ she thought dully, _better this than to live in this place._

Her vision was blurry, Bobby's animalistic face was becoming nothing but a swirl of color. _Just want to sleeeep..._

....the colors became one, only red. She could hear a painful ringing in her ears. Bobby's face had exploded in a puff of red, and she felt warm liquid covering her face and chest.

He fell away from her, slumping to the ground, a gaping hole in the side of his head oozing blood and brain tissue. Hugh's face appeared over her as she stared upwards, lying on the floor naked, covered in blood and...other things. He seemed to be saying something but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Still in a daze, she smiled at him and giggled. He looked so funny.

"...have to get you out of here! Come on! Get up!" She heard _that_. And it all came back to her. Her face hardened. Hugh helped her stand. He looked down at Bobby's lifeless body, his eyes wide with fear. "Aw man, oh shit...what am I gonna do..." He looked back at Avril. "Listen, you have to follow me OK? I can get you out. Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Good," said Hugh, relieved. He anxiously walked over to the door and peeked out. Avril looked down at the gun lying next to Bobby's corpse.

"Hopefully no one heard the shot, these rooms are sound-insulated. Now we have to le..."

_*click*_

Shocked by the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking, he turned around to look at the pistol pointed at his face.

"I figured out how the safety works." Avril said, without emotion.

Hugh held his hands out defensively. "Look...I know you must have a lot of things going through your head right now, and I'm sorry about all of it..." Tears formed in his youthful eyes. "I know you must hate me like all the others...but I'm your best chance of getting out."

"No, not just me. _Everyone_ is getting out _._ "

Her eyes blazing, her beautiful naked body dripping with blood...Hugh was inclined to take her seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a violent conclusion...as Avril turns the tables on her captors.

_ Disclaimer:  _ _The following is a work of fiction and did not actually happen. All violence against women is wrong and the events in this story are purely fantasy._

Her head spinning, Avril stumbled over something in the dark hallway. The floor was cold against her feet, and warm blood was still dripping from her face and naked body. Hugh reached out to steady her as she leaned against the wall. She flinched and backed away, raising the gun at him warily. Startled, he held out his hands and backed away.

"Sorry, you looked like you were about to fall..."

"Don't fucking touch me." she snarled.

Hugh nodded cautiously. "Sorry....but we need to keep moving. There's a washroom close, we need to get you cleaned up, if anyone sees you like this...."

Avril considered this. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for anyone else to see her right now.

"It's early morning, the other guys will be getting in for the day before long, we have a chance to keep this under wraps, but we gotta move, _now_."

She gestured with the gun. "Lead the way motherfucker."

**********************************

Cobb had slept uneasily. The FBI was now a more pressing concern; he had heard from more of his former associates, and questions were being asked. He didn't think there was any imminent danger, but if enough people talked, there was an unlikely but not impossible scenario where investigators could put enough pieces of the puzzle together to track him down.

He swiped his security card and entered the security room. He was surprised at the absence of Bobby, this was supposed to be _his_ shift. _Going to have to have a talk with that redneck moron_ , he thought to himself. He took a seat and pressed the intercom.

"Darrell? Peter? Anyone there?"

A voice came squawking through. "Yeah Mr. Cobb, good morning"

"Send up some coffee Darrelle...and some breakfast...I'm thinking Jenna this morning."

There was a chuckle at the other end. "Sure boss, coming right up."

While he waited, he scanned the monitors absent-mindedly. Most of the girls were asleep. Some were awake. It wasn't uncommon to see them huddled in a corner crying. Cobb felt no emotion over such things. They weren't really people to him, just a meal ticket.

He frowned. The security cam for room 206 was turned off. _That's damned peculiar_. He flicked it on. Nothing seemed unusual...there were bondage restraints on one side of the room and the bed was empty...wait, had someone moved the bed? Strange. Maybe the pipes were dripping on it or something. He'd have to ask the maintenance man, Julio.

The door cracked open, and Darrelle appeared, holding a naked girl by her arm. She was quite pale and thin, but had a shapely ass and tits large enough to get a handful of. In her hands she held a tray with Cobb's breakfast. She didn't make eye contact with either of them, only stared at the floor.

"Here you go boss." said Darrelle.

"Thanks, just leave it there. Quiet night?"

"Yeah, that biker gang got here late, they bought the overnight package with Miss British."

Cobb glanced at the screens again. He saw that Emma Watson was indeed being ravaged by a gang of what seemed to be at least 10 hard looking men with tattoos.

Darrelle snorted, "Hard to believe those meth cookin' assholes had enough money for dat, but somehow..."

"Look, the cam is out on 206, I want you to go check it out."

"Sure thing boss, I'm on it."

A few minutes later, he was sipping his coffee, Jenna's head bobbing away at his cock. She was on her knees, her arms and legs shackled together, gagging as he pushed her head down and forcing her to deepthroat. She was relatively new to the Dungeon, only having arrived about 2 months ago. Only 18 years old and with the cutest red hair and freckles. He grinned as the tears flowed down her face. She had arrived completely unseasoned, but now she was working his cock like a true natural, her wet tongue expertly massaging the bottom of his shaft as her head moved up and down. Cobb didn't like to take girls off the rotation unless it was absolutely necessary, but he was beginning to think he might have to spend some quality time with Jenna today....

**********************************

"Suck my fucking balls cunt..."

Emma did indeed suck on his balls but it was difficult to keep them in her mouth while her pussy was being roughly penetrated by another man. She was hanging in the air on a swing, all four of her limbs harnessed to the ceiling, her arms outstretched and her legs wide open so her current "customers" had easy access.

She didn't know exactly who they were but they all had tattoos and beards and long raggedy hair. She could only assume they were bikers, like she had seen in some movies.

" _Mmmph..."_ she gargled, trying to tongue the man' s hairy balls as he furiously jerked his cock above her face. The taste was rancid, but she tried to ignore it. Spit coated her face and ran down into her hair, her head in an awkward upside-down position.

Her shoulders and back ached painfully from the unnatural position she was in, and the rough fucking she had endured now for hours, with only brief pauses to allow the men to recover. She didn't know how many times each of them had fucked her, but she knew that all had at least one turn by now.

"Ahhh yeah, fuckin' slut....gonna cum..." Soon, strands of goopy cum were coating her face yet again as he ejaculated all over her eyes, nose and mouth.

The man fucking her pussy seemed to be turned on by this and began thrusting into her abused vagina even harder, giving her ass cheeks an occasional spank.

The first man wiped his dripping cock on her hair, and then pressed it against her mouth. Obediently, Emma opened wide as he forced it down her throat. She found it was easier to deepthroat cocks in this position. He groaned as he edged his penis deeper and deeper. Emma's tongue massaged the top of his shaft as he fucked her face, his balls smacking wetly against her forehead.

The other man groaned, and she felt cum spurting deep into her vagina. "Damn man, you came inside?" someone else said. "That's fucking gross, I don't want your cum on my dick..."

She heard a chuckle. "Then use her ass bro,"

Soon another thick cock was pressing its way into her asshole, making her squirm in discomfort. But Emma didn't really mind. This was her life now, after all.

**********************************

Avril scrubbed the blood off her legs with a towel, one eye kept warily on Hugh, who stood by the door, listening for any activity. She splashed her face with cold water, and drank greedily from the open faucet. Her mouth tended to go dry when adrenaline was pumping, and she could still feel her heart racing with nervous energy.

The door open just a crack, Hugh peered outside, eyes darting from side to side.

"I thought I heard something, are you almost done?" he asked.

"Almost." she said, squeezing wet strands of hair, drops of blood pooling in the sink. She became self-aware of how naked and vulnerable she was, and shivered. "Are there any clothes?"

Hugh shook his head. "If anyone finds us, they'd expect you like this..." His eyes automatically went to her naked breasts, perfectly round and sculpted to fit her tight petite body....he looked away again, ashamed.

She gave him a dirty look, but realized he was right. "OK, just don't get distracted," she snarled. "If we find any more of those fuckers I'm blowing them away before they know what hit them."

"And what are they gonna do if they see you carrying a gun? Come on, give it to me, and if we run in to trouble I'll give it back to you."

"Fuck you."

"You know I'm right," pleaded Hugh. "Look, our best bet is to get to the communications room, that's the only way to contact the outside world. And that's impossible if anyone sees you carrying a gun," he paused. "...you're a pop star, not Rambo."

Avril thought for a moment. "Emma first, we rescue her....then the communications room."

"If we can call for help she'll be rescued anyway,"

"She's probably being raped right now, you motherfucker!" She gritted her teeth. "Emma first."

"And what do you think will happen to you if we get caught? You know I'm right."

 _Fuck, this rapist prick_ is _right,_ Avril had to admit to herself _._

"OK...lead the way asshole. The sooner we get this done the better."

**********************************

 _This is crazy_ , thought Hugh. He had at least convinced Avril to hand over the second gun, which he stuffed down the back of his pants. He still had his Glock, but was hoping not to have to use it. He didn't think they would last long in a gunfight, there was no cover in these corridors. He had taken a week long training course in basic firearms tactics and couldn't help but run through scenarios in his head. None of them seemed to be ending well. The best tactic was to play it normal as long as possible.

He heard footsteps nearby.

"Stay cool, eyes down," he whispered to Avril.

As the guard approached, Hugh could see it was Darrelle. As he came closer, Hugh nodded at him and roughly shoved Avril, causing her to stumble a few feet forward. She stared at the floor, showing no emotion.

"Move it bitch," he snarled.

Darrelle's eyes narrowed. "Why ain't she cuffed?"

"Shit man, I forgot them." Hugh thought fast. "But just look at her, not like we need them..."

"Maybe...don't forget them again. Company policy bro." He smiled a toothy grin at Avril and then slapped her hard on her pale ass, leaving a red welt and causing her to shriek in surprise. "I'll see you later bitch..."

As he walked away, Avril glared at him. Hugh couldn't help but notice the hate in her eyes.

"Stay focused," he said. "We're almost there."

**********************************

His cock balls deep in Jenna's teen snatch, Cobb gulped down the last of his coffee. Caffeine plus teen pussy was a quality way to wake up, he thought to himself, quite satisfied with his station in life. Gripping a handful of her curly red hair, he pulled her head back in rhythm with his thrusts as he fucked her doggystyle. Her slim waist and round ass was just perfectly proportioned. Reminded him a little of videos he had seen of Avril in '02 back when she was just a tight teen piece of ass, with no idea her destiny was to be enjoyed by countless men. Every gasp and cry Jenna made just made him more aroused.

"What's the matter you worthless cunt?" he said, under his breath. "Sorry you missed the chance to run away and blow truckers for heroin money? Sorry that some nigger ain't selling you on the street? At least here you're useful...."

He smacked her hard on the ass as his thick cock stretched her pussy. Her juices coated his shaft and her 18 year old vaginal walls constricted around his cock, pulling him _in_ as much as he was penetrating her.

Lost in pleasure, Cobb didn't notice the approach of Avril and Hugh on Hallway cam C. 

**********************************

The card reader on the door beeped and blinked green, signaling its approval. Hugh took a deep breath. "Okay, this is it, follow my lead." he said, trying to turn the door latch without making noise, his sidearm in his other hand.

As he concentrated on this, Avril's eyes went to the second gun, the grip of which stuck awkwardly out of his pants. With one swift motion, she grabbed it, quickly cradling it in her right hand. Hugh stiffened. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"If there's anyone inside, two guns are better than one, dumbass."

"Fuck...alright," he said, assenting to her logic.

As the door cracked open, he peeked inside. His mouth went dry as he saw Mr. Cobb, his pants down and fucking one of the other girls. Luckily his back was turned to the door; he didn't see or hear them. _Not yet_. He was trying to decide whether or not to abort when he felt Avril push past him in a blur.

" _MOTHERFUCKER!!!"_ she yelled, her gun pointed square at Cobb as she quickly traversed the communications room. The old man froze and stopped what he was doing, his cock popping farcically out of Jenna's vagina. The young girl yelped in surprise and rolled over so she could see what was happening, her eyes frozen in terror.

Avril's eyes darted from side to side, taking stock of the room. Rows of monitors were lit on either side, showing video feeds of all the rape chambers and corridors connecting the complex. But she was far more interested in the sack of shit rapist in front of her, on his knees, his hands held up while her gun was pointed at the back of his skull.

"If you move an inch, I'll fucking blow you away..." she said in a low voice.

"Avril? Yes, I'd recognize my best little fuckslave's voice..." he rasped. There was no mistaking the menace in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up you rapist prick!" she growled.

Finally catching up to her, Hugh nervously scanned the room, and realized he had better go back and shut the door before anyone else showed up. Locking it was useless, since all the guards had the same key card he did. He decided to brace it with a desk, grunting in exertion as he pushed the heavy furniture against the doorframe. Wiping his brow, he glanced back at the standoff. Jenna was curled up in a corner crying. Avril still had her gun pointed at Cobb, and it seemed to be taking all her effort to not pull the trigger. His eyes were drawn once again to the singer's naked body. Her muscles were taught, her skin glistening with sweat. Her beautiful curves were well defined. Despite himself, Hugh felt a hardening in his pants. But he shook it off, _first things first._

He flicked the switch that cut off communication from the control room to anywhere else in the complex.

**********************************

Emma coughed and gagged, puke and spit running down her face and hair as her latest customer slipped his cock out of her mouth. She heard harsh laughter from behind her. Her whole body shuddered with each thrust of the bearded, middle aged man in front of her who was currently fucking her ass. He groped at her jiggling tits at the same time, grinning devilishly.

"Thought this bitch had no gag reflex," grunted the first man. "Guess I'm too big for little Miss innocent Emma."

More laughter. "She ain't so fuckin' innocent, you know how many times she's been fucked?"

"This ought to do the trick..."

Dazed and barely conscious at this point, Emma felt something being pushed into her mouth, but it wasn't a cock, it was a metal contraption with a ring that forced her mouth open. She felt the straps tighten around the back of her head, and there were four metal spokes protruding from the ring that gave it a slightly grotesque appearance.

" _Ahhhgh....MMMPPHHH...."_ Emma's mumbles were cut off as yet another penis was shoved down her throat.

" _Uhhnnnhhh_..." the man fucking her ass suddenly groaned, and pulled out of her anus as he ejaculated, thick ropes of cum splattering her belly and reaching as far as her tits.

Emma (barely able to breathe with the huge penis plunging past her tonsils) thought to herself _what a waste, I wish I had been able to swallow it..._

**********************************

Avril's eyes were drawn to the monitors. There were some girls still sleeping, some being raped right at that very fucking moment, and...finally she saw Emma. She gasped as she took in what was happening to her.

Emma had her arms and legs in shackles, hooked to the ceiling, keeping her suspended from all four limbs and helpless to resist. One man was in front, thrusting into her mouth which had a spider gag that forced it open, while another was behind, savagely entering her anus as he gripped her legs, her ass cheeks reddened from the repeated impacts. Emma herself had her eyes closed, and seemed to be barely conscious as she was grossly violated at both ends. Her hair was a tangle and her cheeks were streaked with tears and mascara. Through the grainy video feed, Avril noticed several more men naked in the corners of the room, stroking their cocks, waiting their turn it seemed. All of them had tattoos and large beards; she wondered if they were from some biker gang.

 _Maybe he gives them a group discount_ , Avril thought to herself.

She turned her attention back to Cobb. She couldn't see his face from this position but she could just imagine the evil grin on his face.

"You piece of shit....I should fuckin' kill you right now."

"Then why don't you?" he sneered. "It won't take my men long to find us. If you give up now, I might just take pity on you...your tight ass is too valuable..."

"Shut the fuck up!" She cocked the gun, and pressed it against the back of his head.

Hugh, watching nervously, decided he should try to keep Avril focused on the task at hand. "Alright, so there's no way we can get to the elevator and out of this place without getting caught. So....our best bet is to try and contact someone on the outside..." he swallowed. "Like the cops."

Avril raised an eyebrow. "You know you're going to jail, right?"

He grinned sadly, "Yeah, I know...but I'm hoping you'll tell them this part of the story too."

Cobb snorted. "You're a dead man. A fucking ghost that doesn't know he's dead yet..." his words were cut off as Avril viciously pistol-whipped him on the side of his head.

"Did I say you could fucking talk? Keep your mouth shut!" she snarled, circling so that she now stood facing him. He grimaced in pain as blood ran down the side of his head. But he remained silent.

Hugh paused. He already knew his life was forfeit if this didn't work out, nothing this man said made any difference. "Cobb, how do we connect to an outside line?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Tell him fucker!" growled Avril.

"You better do as she says boss," said Hugh. "She's done fuckin' around."

Cobb just sneered. Avril regarded him with some satisfaction, seeing him naked and on his knees, his cock dangling helplessly, no longer able to hurt anyone. She could end him so easily...but no, they needed him.

"Stand up." she whispered.

Cobb looked at her doubtfully. She repeated the order. Slowly he began to stand, with some effort, his knees were killing him.

"What game are you playing....AAHHHHGGHH!" his words were cut off as the bullet pierced his left kneecap, the sound reverberating through the room. He fell on his naked ass with a crash, screaming in agony. The bones in his kneecap were shattered.

Hugh realized his mouth was agape, then quickly collected himself. "Cobb! How do we do it?"

The old man gritted his teeth, holding his bloody shattered knee with both of hands. "Fuckhh. You...."

Avril now loomed over him and pressed the gun against his testicles. "I'll do it you rapist piece of shit…” her teeth flaring, a look of utter hate on her face. “Just give me an excuse..."

Cobb's eyes darted from her to Hugh and back again. There was no mistaking the threat in her eyes. "F..ff..fine! You see that... _urrghh_ _fuck_...that red switch on the control station?"

"Yeah," Hugh replied.

"OK, flick it, and enter the following code on the keypad. 0-9-2-7-1-9-8-4."

Avril looked at him in shock. "Really? My fucking birthday?"

Cobb grinned at her, teeth still clenched from the pain.

"It doesn't matter, let's try it." Hugh entered the sequence and an electronic chime sounded.

_**ACCESS GRANTED**_

He took a deep breath _. Okay._

**********************************

Bobby's lifeless body lay in a pool of his blood, his head half blown off, pathetically naked on the cold floor. Darrelle felt only irritation at the sight. He harbored no love for the redneck asshole. But it was his job to figure out what the fuck had just happened, and make sure it didn't threaten the whole operation. _This is just great. Just peachy. Two days before the old man was gonna pay out the bonuses, and now this shit?_

He flicked on his radio.

"Mr. Cobb? Boss man, we got a situation down here."

Only static answered. _Shit_.

"Mr. Cobb, can you hear me?"

Nothing. 

"Fuck, fuck...FUCK!" There was only one thing to do: gather the troops and kill whoever had done this.

**********************************

It didn't take long to figure out where they were. There was only one place that made sense. Darrelle had gathered the other guards , and now nine of them approached the comms room, all armed with automatic H&K MP5 submachine guns.

"Remember, try not to shoot the pop princess or the boss man. Anyone else...expendable."

He cocked his gun, and reached for his key card.

**********************************

"Yes! Avril and Emma, they're here! Send everyone you have, there are armed men down here."

_"Look, if this is a joke, you'll be in a lot of trouble son..."_

Hugh sighed. _Trouble? They have no idea._ He held the mic close to his mouth.

"I know this sounds crazy, but believe me, it's the truth. They're down here, and a lot of other girls too."

There was a thump at the door. "Oh shit, they're here...come quickly, they're gonna kill us!"

”.... _OK._ _I'll contact the special agent in charge. Stand by."_

Hugh looked over at Avril, helplessly. Cobb was grinning. Another thud. They were pushing against the door. He crouched behind the metal desk and raised his sidearm. They were about to be very badly outgunned.

Avril grabbed Cobb by what pitiful clumps of hair he still had, causing him to yelp in pain. She positioned him so he sat in front of her, as she crouched on the ground. _How many bullets do I have? 14?_ She knew she had to make them count.

Now a louder crash as the door moved, the desks bracing it thrown back. Now the door was open a crack and two or three men pushed it inward in concert. Now it was open wide enough for them to come through.

Two of the guards came through first, climbing over the furniture, guns up, eyes wide. Both Hugh and Avril opened fire, behind cover. Their targets barely had time to get a shot off before they went down in a hail of bullets. The next two wisely came in firing, causing Hugh to duck behind cover. A ricochet spanged off a desk and caught him in the left leg. He cried out in pain and reached down to put pressure on the wound. Avril kept shooting, staying close behind the old man, and catching the guard to her right in the arm. He yelled out in surprise and ducked into a corner behind cover.

Finally Darrelle and the last guard entered, spraying more automatic fire. They fired _around_ Avril but not directly at her, and she hesitated, ducking behind the old man's wide girth.

"Move in! Surround the fucker!" ordered Darrelle.

Now fire was coming from what seemed all directions, as Hugh was pinned down. He fired off a shot blindly every few seconds, but his attackers were coming inexorably closer. One of the guards rounded the corner of the rows of desks and monitors on the left. He knew him as Tyler, sandy blonde hair, 28 years old, and living in Boulder City. He knew he was divorced and had two kids. And now Hugh raised his gun, aimed, and put a bullet through his forehead. There was a splash of red that shot out the back of his skull and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

But Hugh didn't see the guard coming from his right, and felt a painful sensation as a burst of fire caught in him the chest, bullets ripping holes through his abdomen. As he fell, he fired off several more shots, and thought he caught his attacker in the shoulder. The guard fell as well, and tried to crawl behind some cover. Reaching down to his stomach, Hugh's hand was soaked with blood. He was bleeding badly, and began feeling dizzy and fatigued.

Avril watched this happen, and lost sight of Hugh as he fell. Gritting her teeth, she popped up from behind the old man and fired a well aimed shot at the man who had just attacked Hugh, catching him square in the back. As he fell, his submachine gun clattered on the ground towards her.

Cobb watched this happen, and immediately reached out towards it, but not before Avril pounced on his outstretched arm and stamped on his left hand with her foot. He howled in pain, and she scooped up the gun. 

Not wasting any time, she aimed the gun and sprayed automatic fire at the remaining guards. They yelled out in surprise and dove behind whatever cover they could find.

Her heart was pounding. _Run, you fuckers. I'll kill you all._

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other girl, the redhead. She lay in a corner in a pool of blood, lifeless, multiple wounds puncturing her beautiful young body. _Another innocent life that you'll pay for, you monsters..._

"Hey! Princess! Let's talk"

She recognized the voice as Darrelle's

"Nothing to talk about! I'm gonna kill you all!"

"Come on baby, how many bullets you got left? Put down the gun and I promise, no hard feelings, okay?" He paused. "You're our big star, we don't wanna mess up a good thing."

Keeping the gun pointed in their general direction, she maneuvered around a row of monitors so she could catch a glimpse of Hugh. He lay on the ground, holding his stomach with both hands to try and keep the bleeding under control. He grinned at her but his eyes said it all, he was dying. As she looked at him, she felt a pang of...pity? Meeting his eyes, she nodded in his direction, as if to say _I forgive you_.

It suddenly occurred to her that she needed to stall. She had to believe that Hugh's message had worked, and that rescue was coming. She wasn't the only one to register this fact. She heard the old man shout, "Darrell goddammit, just shoot her! We need to get out of here! They got a call out to the FBI..."

Hearing this from behind a desk, Darrelle felt his stomach churn. He looked at the faces of the other men, they had gone pale, already stunned at meeting such fierce resistance from a hitherto rape slave.

"How can I trust you?" she asked. "It's not like you've been gentle with me so far..."

"Trust me Princess, it can get a lot worse..."

" _Just fucking shoot her..."_ Cobb's words were cut off as Avril whipped him hard in the mouth with the MP5.

Darrelle didn't know what to do. There were too many variables at play. He fingered his gun nervously, weighing the options in his head. _Shoot the girl, face charges of murdering a popstar. Don't shoot the girl, don't get paid. And maybe die anyway if the cops are really on their way._

**********************************

"Let's flip her over.."

Emma groaned as they undid her shackles and positioned her so her stomach lay on the "hammock", fresh cum running down her legs, which were finally able to touch the ground. Her head hung limply over the other end, her face dripping with cum and spit from what seemed like dozens of facefucks, drool dripping from the sides of the spider-gag. They shackled her arms once more, and went back to raping her.

"Oh yeah, that's it..." one of them moaned. They took turns spit roasting her, and one by one emptied their loads inside her pussy, ass and throat. Emma's thoughts were incoherent and muddled, all she saw and felt were hard cocks penetrating her from every direction....

Then she heard something that sounded out of place.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" a man asked.

"Dunno. Hey bro, lemme try that ass..."

Emma felt yet another cock enter her asshole as more cum dripped down her legs. The man also shoved several fingers inside her cunt, vigorously fingerfucking her while his hard manhood penetrated deep inside her. He groaned in pleasure as her anus squeezed him tight...

...it seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. The men fucking her suddenly withdrew. Emma's ears were ringing, but after a moment of utter confusion she thought she heard shouts. Then...gunfire? A few shots at first, then a cacophony. Warm drops of liquid spilled onto her back. She opened her eyes, her vision slowly coming into focus.

There were at least four or five dead bodies on the ground, in various states of undress. She saw several men in combat gear, pointing rifles that were still smoking. Several of the bikers were on their knees, naked, and pleading for their lives as they held their hands in the air.

The police (soldiers?) swarmed into the chamber, kicking the bikers down to the ground and subduing them with handcuffs. One of them approached Emma. He leaned down to her, still restrained by her arms. He gently released the gag and the shackles and held her in his arms, while another man swiftly covered up her nakedness with a blanket.

She looked down towards their groins, as if expecting to have to service these men sexually as well. But the first man said "It's alright...you're safe now."

**********************************

The standoff outside the communications room continued. Darrelle was trying to decide his next move when the decision was made for him as the unmistakable sound of gunfire echoed in from the outside corridor.

"Fuck...FUCK! Move out, get to the escape tunnel, maybe they haven't found it!" This was it. Every man for himself.

Avril could barely believe what she was hearing. And neither could Cobb. As he watched his employees flee, he screamed obscenities at them. But then Avril stepped in front of him. She crouched, her pert breasts hanging invitingly in front of his nose, but then he felt the barrel of a gun pressed under his chin. It was hot, and singed his skin.

"I'll tell them you were hit in the crossfire..." she whispered. He gazed up at her, his eyes pleading for mercy...but didn't find any.

The sound of the shot echoed off the walls. Fresh blood splashed her face as she watched him slump down to the floor. She felt no emotion, only a sense of closure, finally. Self aware of how she looked, she let the gun fall to the ground. She huddled in a corner, arms around her knees, and began to cry, just as armed agents began to file into the comms room.

**********************************

_ One week later: _

The men not killed in the firefight had all been arrested, some trying to escape through a secret maintenance tunnel in the underground complex, including Darrelle Washington, who now faced charges that included wrongful imprisonment, rape, and murder. With the wealth of evidence and testimony from the surviving rescued girls, it was likely that all of them would spend the rest of their lives in prison. There were also corporate links to Cobb's operation that were being uncovered daily, and each turn in the investigation made front page news around the world.

People everywhere were shocked that even celebrities were caught up in such an elaborate scheme of sex slavery. It was discovered that even more kidnappings were planned, with stars such as Megan Fox, Natalie Portman, Katy Perry and the newest pop sensation Taylor Swift also set to be targeted. The rich clientele of the Dungeon were also being tracked down and arrested. The incredible story had provoked discussions about the prevalence of sexual violence in society. Social media platforms were ablaze with stories recounting women's experiences with assault and rape, and abusers were being exposed seemingly daily. 

Avril lay in her hospital bed, sipping water and gazing out the window. It was a beautiful day. She had almost forgotten what sunshine looked like. Her injuries were healing, but it would take time for the emotional scars to heal. Or at least that's what her assigned therapist kept saying.

She had told the investigators that Cobb had been killed in the crossfire between Hugh and the other guards. Although they were skeptical, knowing from the ballistics report that he had been shot at close range, they didn't press the point and mostly accepted her story as she told it.

She sunk her head into the soft pillow and stared at the fan on the ceiling. It spun with a steady _thrummm_. She wondered if things would ever be the same as before. She closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. In her dreams she didn't relive the rapes....she relived her revenge on everyone that had hurt her.

_ Six months later: _

"Take it you little bitch...." Avril grinned down at her little fuckslave, pushing the massive nine inch dildo as far up his ass as she could. He squealed in pain as his asshole was brutally stretched. His cock and scrotum was in a little chastity cage, his erection painfully straining against it. Emma laughed as she pushed her strap-on deep down the man's throat as he gagged on it. Her tits jiggled wonderfully as she did this, causing Avril to lick her lips lustily. She spanked the man's ass cheek, causing him to yelp in pain.

After a few minutes of this, she asked Emma if they wanted to trade positions. Emma nodded, giggling.

As she shoved the dildo down the man's throat and began facefucking him, Avril held him tight by the hair and whispered, "Say 'Thank you Princess'..."

" _Thnnnkkhhh yoo Prinsheshhh..."_

As Emma roughly fucked him doggystyle, she grabbed him by his leash, causing him to choke even more. She looked at Avril and with a naughty grin said, "Come here..."

They leaned in close and locked lips, sharing a deep kiss.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt I'll do anything quite this long again, it was pretty draining to write, lol. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
